


Tomco Drabbles

by Stalking_Fictional_Characters



Series: A Bunch of Old Drabbles [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Teen Romance, all of these were written before season 2, season 1 setting, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalking_Fictional_Characters/pseuds/Stalking_Fictional_Characters
Summary: I found an old google doc full of cute Tom/Marco prompts. Here they are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the middle of winter, it’s snowing, and Person B went out to do some errands and by the time they come back home, they’re so cold to the point they can hardly move. Person A makes them some warm tea, wraps them up in a blanket and holds B in their lap until they warm up.

 

Marco didn't like the winter. It was always so cold and dangerous, icy sidewalks, freezing temperatures, cold season. Luckily where Marco lived the winters were pretty mild, rarely even seeing snow.

This winter was not like that.

Marco squeezed into his house trying to keep the snow storm outside. His teeth were chattering so much he was surprised they hadn't fallen out. He had greatly underestimated how cold it would get when he had gone out to shovel the driveway and sidewalk. It had only been mildly cold out earlier despite the snow outside so he hadn't worn much more than his usual hoodie and some gloves. The temperature started to drop as he was working but getting the sidewalk done was much too important for Marco to give up on, he would get tempted to stay in his house if he changed into something else. It had started to snow again and Marco was gonna go back inside when his elderly neighbors across the street had asked if he would shovel their driveway too before the new snow made it to high. 

Marco being the nice safety kid he was couldn't deny the elderly couple even if the falling snow was making him uncomfortable. So he walked to the crosswalk crossed the street and then walked back to the elder's house and began shoveling their driveway trying to be faster than the falling snow. Which was picking up. Quickly. 

By the time he was done, it was a full-blown snowstorm and Marco was chilled to the bone. The elders offered to let him stay over till the storm was over but Marco denied want to just go home and curl up in as many blankets as could find. So he went to the crosswalk and crossed back over trying to find a quick but safe pace given the storm. When he finally reached his door he felt like he was more snow then he was Marco.

Though now that he was inside he felt worse instead of better as the sudden change in temperature was agony and making him go numb and frozen in front of the door.

It only got worse from there when he had seen who had gotten up from the couch. 

"W-W-What-t-t are y-y-o-o-u-u doing-g-g h-he-her-r-re?" Marco tried to ask Tom but with his chattering teeth, he wasn't sure anyone could understand him.

Tom rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Star invited me over, she wanted to know if I knew of a way to make more snow but have it be less cold, obviously I don't if your appearance give any indication," Tom sounded standoffish as usually did when talking to Marco recently but it was obvious the way he was looking at Marco that he was concerned for him. "Human aren't supposed to turn the shade of red right?"

Marco couldn't see his face but he took off his wet gloves and could see the bright red that signaled frostbite. He groaned at the sight causing Tom to raise an eyebrow at him making him redder with embarrassment.

"N-No-no," Marco stuttered out moving slowly to the couch as he knew his bedroom walk much too far for him to walk to now. Tom watched him for a few moments, despite Marcos embarrassment, before making an expression of worry and moving to help Marco.

"Here let me help you're no good like this," Tom grabbed Marco sleeve and pulled him the rest of the way to the couch. He pushed him down lightly so he could sit and started to look around a for a blanket. Once he found one he held on to it about to wrap Marco in it when he suddenly narrowed his eyes making Marco tense.

"Take off your clothes," if his face could get brighter Marco was sure it would.

"Wh-what?!?" Marcos response helped Tom to realize how that phrase could be taken. Tom blushed a bit and turned his eyes away from Marco's bright face.

"Not like that you idiot. Your clothes are wet if you want to warm up you should take them off..."

"Oh-h Ri-ight I-I could-d get-t si-ick," Marco took off his damp hoodie and shirt making a face at the feeling of it. He hesitated but decided it was for the best and took off his pants too. There was no way he was changing his boxers though while tom was around. Marco bundled up his clothes and looked back at Tom who still had his eyes turned away. Well except for his third eye but as soon as Marco noticed it, it turned as well.

"Um," Marco thought for a moment if letting Tom into his room was worth it for clothes, he decided between that and sitting in his boxers it was the lesser evil. "Could you go up to my room and put these in the basket? And get some clothes for me as well? I mean if you're ok with it you are guest I suppose..." Marco trailed off realizing Tom was a guest in his home and hence shouldn't be taking care of him, his mom always said to treat guests the best you can.

"Oh yeah it's fine," Tom said awkwardly taking the bundle from Marco and staring at him a bit.

`well this got awkward fast, man, he must think I'm stupid for going out in this weather," Marco shifted nervously on the couch and Tom was knocked out of his stupor turning and quickly making his way upstairs. Marco shivered and grabbed for the blanket Tom had left.

Tom came back downstairs sooner then Marco thought he would. Marco gave a relieved look at the pajamas in Tom’s grasp but it turned to worried look after seeing a familiar look on Tom’s face. It was that irritated expression Tom would get that showed how he was holding back his anger.

He walked by Marco barely giving him a glance as he tossed Marcos clothes at him.

"Here," and with that, Tom walked into the kitchen. Marco was disappointed that the moment with Tom being nice and concerned was gone, but it was probably for the best after all angry standoffish Tom was more of what Marco was used too.

Marco shed the blanket saddened at the warmth leaving him to quickly and put the clothes Tom had brought on. After which he quickly went back for the blanket. Even with the new clothes and blanket Marco was still terribly cold, he was still shivering and teeth chattering though much less now, and his limbs were still numbish. All in all, Marco remembered how much he disliked the cold and winter.

Tom came back into the room and sat down on the couch next to Marco. Marco paid no mind to him and instead tried to burrow more into the blanket.

"Hey take this, humans drink it right?"

Marco looked to see Tom holding out a cup of tea out to him.

"Uh yeah-ah thank you-u," Marco said taking the cup and wrapping his hands around the warmth. Marco took a sip and raised his eyebrows. It was warm, probably warmer than he should be drinking really, and it had a flavor he couldn't even begin to describe, but it was good to him so he didn't question it. He looked over to Tom curious about why he was doing this, he knew Star only wanted to be friends and he seems to have accepted it, but then why was he being so nice to him?

"Um," Marco wasn't sure how to ask this without making Tom think Marco still thought he was up to no good. Marco had caught Tom's attention though so he knew he had to say something. "This-s tea is very goo-od," Marco said chickening out on his question. After all, they say you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, or whatever that meant.

Tom just smiled at Marcos statement and any of the earlier anger seemed to be gone allowing both boys to relax. That sat in a comfortable silence as Marco drank his tea and wondered why Tom didn't have the tv on but also didn't feel like having the tv on either.

Once Marco finished his tea he put the cup on the end table and shivered, though the tea helped he was still cold. Tom noticed it and his face scrunched up in irritation and worry.

"Tch you humans warm up so slow here let me," Marco couldn't even see what Tom was talking about before he was picked up and moved. Marco squirmed in surprise but had his limbs pinned to a warm body.

"Calm down, I'm just trying to get you warm! I'll use my flames instead if you don't relax!" Tom said right next to Marcos' ear and the threat made Marco stop squirming which Tom gave a relieved sigh at.

Marco began to blush though as he realized Tom had just put him in his lap. And it didn't help that Marco’s calmness seemed to be a sign to Tom that he was ok with this, as Tom started to shift them so it was more comfortable and pull the blanket over the both of them.

"Uh, Tom?" Marco hesitantly said

"Yeah," Tom gruff voice warned Marco not to talk but he continued on.

"Why am I in your lap?"

"To get you warm duh," Marco couldn't see his face but it sounded like Tom was rolling his eyes at him. Marco wanted to argue that there are better ways to get warm but instead focused on Tom's arms which were wrapped around him. Tom was warmer than a normal person which wasn't too surprising given his affinity to fire but what really surprised Marco was how nice they felt on his cold skin.

Marco decided to just go with the flow and accept his fate, he leaned back resting his head on Tom's shoulder. From this angle, he could see some of Tom's face which was strangely darker than usual... was he blushing?

"Are you blushing?" Marco asked not sure if he was seeing this right.

Tom blushed more confirming he was, in fact, blushing as he tried and failed to move his face out of Marcos view.

"I'm not blushing!" Tom said irritability and Marco noticed how Tom was heating up. Now it might not be wise to tease a demon but Marco could help it, it's not very often he has a chance to tease Tom.

"Oh really cuz where I'm sitting it sure looks like it~,"

"Well, it would only be because of where you're sitting!" Tom shot back hotly and it was Marco's turn to blush. He squirmed nervously and Tom growled at him, like seriously literally growled.

"Did you just growl at me?" Marco asked bewildered.

"Stop moving around!" Tom said tightening his hold on Marco in an attempt to make him still which Marco wiggled against.

"Why not? You're the one who wanted me to sit here, the least I can do is get comfortable," Marco knew he was starting to be childish but he was warmed up now and felt this was starting to get ridiculous.

"Marco. Stop. Moving." Tom huffed out every word in a strained voice that Marco ignored.

"You can't just-," Marco stopped talking when he realized something was different about the lap he was sitting on it almost felt like...

"Is that a boner?" Tom groaned in annoyance and Marco went as red as one of Tom's flames when he realized that was why Tom had tried to stop him from moving. Marco opened his mouth to say something but Tom stopped him.

"Marco if you don't shut up I swear I will set your house on fire." Marco decided it was best to listen this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP walking into the bathroom to brush their teeth. They’re still so sleepy, they don’t notice that Person B is in the shower. Person B couldn’t hear Person A enter over the shower water. They shut off the shower and step out to see Person A’s face turn a burning red in the mirror.

Marco was usually a morning person. After all, he had a morning schedule to follow and he wasn't gonna let sleeping in ruin it.

However, he was not a morning person after one of Star's parties. As he zombie walked into the bathroom he was just glad that it had been spared from the madness of the party. Star was unlikely to get up before lunch so he had it all to himself. And he desperately needed some calm organized cleanliness especially since it seemed like something had died in his mouth.

As he retrieved his toothbrush from the cabinet he wondered lazily if it was possible something had died in his mouth given Star's magic. He quickly decided finding his toothpaste was a much better thing to do then continue that train of thought.

It wasn't even until he had nearly finished brushing his teeth that he realized the shower was on. In his sleep haze, he had thought the sound of water was the water slide in the chimney but know he could remember that Star had gotten rid of it once Tom got pushed into it by Pony Head and had turned the water to scaling in his anger.

Marco quickly hoped to finish and get out before the person finished their shower, he couldn't decide which would be worse if it was Star or a guest who had stayed overnight, but as he put his toothbrush away the water turned off.

Marco shut the cabinet and accidentally looked into the mirror as the shower curtain opened. In the corner of the mirror Marco could see Tom in all his naked demon glory and didn't know what was more embarrassing, Marco’s flaming red face or Tom’s stunning expression at seeing Marco.

"ImsorryIdidntknowyouwereinthereandthisisaaciddentsopleasedontkillmeyourreallyhotbythewayimsosorryimjustgonnaleavesorry," Marco said so fast it probably wouldn't be understandable to anyone as he literally ran out of the room, sure that fire would follow him.

Tom took a few seconds to process what had just happened, before erupting in embarrassment which turned to anger which showed in flames.

"Tom stop setting everything on fire! Magic Marshmallow Extinguish!~" Star yelled throughout the house before it was covered in marshmallow fluff instead of flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine person A is in the hospital for some reason and person B comes to visit them. person A is pretending to be asleep (or is woken up by person B’s voice) while person B is talking to them and saying really sweet things. then person B leans over and gives them a really sweet kiss. since person A is attached to a heart monitor, it starts going crazy and person B then realizes that person A was awake the whole time.

 

It was inevitable that Marco would get hurt.

After all fighting monsters everyday did tend to lead to injuries of some kind.

But this wasn't a minor scrape or bruise.

This was serious.

Marco and Star had been ambushed on their walk home from the Chinese restaurant, now this was usual and fun for them so they didn't really mind. That was until Marco got tripped by Chicken monster and failed to realize how close he was to the fire hydrant on that street.

The sickening bang as Marco head collided with the side of the fire hydrant put all the fighting to a stop. There was a brief pause waiting for Marco to get up like he usually did when he fell during a fight.

But Marco just layed on the ground unmoving.

"Marco?," Star asked worriedly as she watched Marco like the rest of the monsters. There was only silence in response though.

"Uh oh," went through the monsters as they moved closer to Ludo. They never meant to kill Star or her friend in these fights and if they just had then it was clear they were sure to follow.

"Marco!" Star yelled as she ran over to Marco checking him over in panicked concern.

"Ok time to go! Time to go!" Ludo quickly made a portal and ushered his monsters in as quick as possible hoping to get out of there before Star could turn on them for hurting her friend.

Star didn't even notice the monsters leave as she was to distraught by the blood she could now see on Marco's head.

Her first reaction was to use magic to heal Marco, but she worried that it could only make things worse so she began to cry and call for help. 

As she rode in the ambulance with Marco on the way to the hospital she continued to cry for once feeling helpless in her life. The paramedics tried to reassure her that it looked worse then it seemed to be but all Star could focus on was the blood on Marco's hair and his closed eyes.

...

When Marco first woke up it was to a person holding his hand. He wasn't sure where he was or what was going on. He couldn't seem to open his eyes or do anything really. The only thing he seemed to be able to focus on was the very warm hand grasping his. That is until he was able to make out a voice talking to him. A familiar voice. Tom's voice.

"-it's just been hard you know. I thought I had a handle on it. You probably would've said that it wasn't their fault. Your kind like that. You probably would've tried to talk me down in your caring voice, your stupid wonderful voice, saying how it was a accident and I need to forgive and let things go instead of getting mad. You just-" Tom took a shaky breath and Marco wondered what he was talking about and why his head hurt.

"You are just to good for me. Star was too but with Star it was...," Tom shifted his hands against Marcos.

"You...you are like an angel and well I'm a demon. I always seem to fall for those who aren't meant for me don't I..."

Marco opened his eyes finding it easy now and saw Tom staring away from Marco his face filled with sadness. Marco closed his eyes again when Tom shifted, not ready to talk yet, especially when Tom was saying such personal things.

"I know we're just friends, i'm glad we even got to this point knowing how you thought of me when we first met..., it greedy to ask for more especially when it would probably end badly. I could barely control myself when I heard you were in the hospital. If I had been there when it happened...if it had been worse...I would of destroyed everything. I would of lost everything if I lost you," Tom sounded so sincere and heartfelt the Marco almost thought this was a dream. To think Tom liked him? And this much? It made Marco heart start to race.

Then Tom leaned over and gave Marco a kiss. It was a sweet soft kiss that Marco thought wouldn't fit Tom but it did, it really did.

It was then Marco noticed a beeping that was picking up. He realized it was a heart monitor and it was probably due to Marco freaking out over a kiss.

"Wha-," Tom pulled back from Marco when the heart monitor started going wild worried he had done something wrong accidentally. He froze though when he saw that Marco was awake.

"Uh," Marco was unsure what to say in this situation. "Wanna go out?"

That not what he meant but It worked he supposed.


End file.
